1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembling and disassembling mechanism and, more particularly, to an assembling and disassembling mechanism for a data storage device of a notebook.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the science and technology, people become more dependent on the electronic device day by day. The portable electronic device is light, slim, short and small, and therefore, it is loved by the consumer gradually. To lighten the portable electronic device to facilitate the carry or repair, the portable electronic device usually has a detachable device such as a data storage device like the floppy disc drive, hard disk drive, optical disc drive or recorder.
FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C are schematic diagrams showing the assembly flow path of the optical disc drive of the conventional notebook. First, as shown in FIG. 1A, four screws 120 are used to screw a bracket 110 to the body of an optical disc drive 100. Afterward, as shown in FIG. 1B, the optical disc drive 100 is pushed into the lower casing 200 of the notebook to allow the connector 102 of the optical disc drive 100 to connect with the connector 220 of the circuit board 210 on the lower casing 200. At last, as shown in FIG. 1C, the screws 130 are used to screw the optical disc drive 100 to the lower casing 200, and then some parts assembled to the optical disc drive 10 are used to fix the optical disc drive 100 on the lower casing 200.
However, when the optical disc drive 100 is repaired or replaced, the parts assembled to the optical disc drive 100 should be removed first, and the optical disc drive 100 should be unlocked with the lower casing 200. Thus, the optical disc drive 100 is taken out of the lower casing 200. In this way, the assembly speed of the optical disc drive 100 decreases, and complexity of assembly or disassembly increases.